Warriors:Attributes
Warriors have several attributes that determine their overall strength and effectiveness. Level / Level Cap / Exp Bar A Warrior's current level and level cap are displayed in the top left-hand corner, as well as their current Exp. Their Exp bar fills as they gain Exp after a successful fight. Once it's full, a Warrior needs to train or upgrade at the Home Camp to reach the next level so they can continue to gain Exp and get stronger. Every time they finish training or upgrading, their level will increase by 1. For more information go to the Home Camp (Training & Upgrading Area) page. Star Rating Warriors can range from 1 to 7 star rating. After 7 stars, they can be upgraded to 8 stars, at which point they become"Godlike". The more stars a Warrior has on their card, the rarer and harder it is to summon or evolve to. As a Warrior is upgraded, their star rating increases. For more information go to the Home Camp (Training & Upgrading Area) page. Battle Statistics Warriors have 4 statistics that serve them well during battle: *Physical Power is the base value for calculating the physical damage on an attack. *Elemental Power is the base value for calculating the elemental damage on an attack. *Health is how many hit points this Warrior has. When health is reduced to zero or below, they are knocked out of a battle. *Armor Level affects how much physical damage is reduced by this Warrior when recieving physical damage. See more on: Damage Calculations - stokeDstoka Leader Skill Each Warriors has a leader skill that can affect your entire team if they are put in the leader position before a battle. Not all Leader Skills are equal, and some Warriors have far superior skills than others. Special Move All Warriors have a special move that can be activated by using 3 Chunks of mana. Special Moves can range from level 1 to 4 and cannot be upgraded. Higher levels of Special Move are stronger than lower levels. Elemental Alignments All Warriors are aligned to one of the 4 elements of the game world: Water (Blue), Fire (Red), Earth (Green) or Air (Yellow). Some elements are more or less effective against other elements: Water is stronger against fire. Fire is stronger against earth. Earth is stronger against air. Air is stronger against water. Even if your warriors doesn't have good elemental damage, still use him, the warriors can weaken the opponents elemental damage. Talisman Slots Each warrior has up to 3 slots to equip Talismans. Slots are unlocked when a warrior reaches star ratings of 2, 4 and 6. Warrior Skills Not to be confused with Leader Skills, Warrior Skills are passive skills that activate when a Warrior is taking an action in combat. Warrior skills are acquired at 3, 5 and 7 star ratings. http://forums.worldofwarriors.com/discussion/1928/skill-tree-diagram-picture 1st Tier Guard = Randomly reduces damage from enemy attacks. Critical = Regular attacks randomly inflict extra damage. Shell = Armor strengthens when reduced to 50% max-health. 2nd Tier Guardian Mana spring = Occasionally spawns extra mana when hit by enemy. Soul spirit = Team mates become stronger when warrior is knocked out. Critical headshot Retribution = Increase attack power when reduced to final 25% health. Hunter = Boosts elemental power against enemies of weak alignment. Shell Antidote = Reduces damage received from poison. Auto potion = Restores 15% of max-health when warrior is heavily wounded. 3rd Tier Mana Springs => Healing Strike = Restores health to team if KO is achieved with a Perfect strike. Antidote => Neutralize = Reduces elemental damage received from enemies of strong alignment. Hunter => Poison Edges = Regular attacks will randomly inflict poison. Soul spirit => Fountain = Redistributes health to team if healed while at max-health. Retribution => Overkiller = Damage overflow when a KO is achieved with a perfect strike. Auto potion => Recharge = Regain health while warrior is off-screen. Credit goes to Leoneex